


Sword and Sheild

by Silentmew



Series: Chocobros [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Loss, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mommy Ignis, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, Pre Mpreg, Wakes & Funerals, daddy Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Gladio and Ignis have settled into married life, becoming comfortable as they wait for Nocts return, which will come sooner then they think. This is the story of the last night before the end and of Nocts death/ funeral





	1. Chapter 1

Ten years had passed since Noctis had entered the crystal. Gladio and Ignis had long ago bought a small condo in Lestalm with their two children. Ignis staying home to watch them while Gladio took off on hunts. Occasionally Ignis would join him when Promoto was in town to watch the children. But Prompto was busy enough with his own son and it had been agreed that should something happen on a hunt they didn’t want to risk leaving their children orphans. So Ignis stayed. 

Prompto hadn’t been around for some time. He and Noct had tied the knot and sit out Iggy's assistance to have a child shortly before he had been sucked into the crystal. It was only after that Prompto had discovered it had worked and he was carrying the princess child. The first years Prompto had raised his son, Near along side Ayah. But after Ignis became pregnant the second time he had wanted a more permanent home where Prompto preferred to stay on the move.

The second pregnancy was much easier than the first without any complications. As Ignis watched his sleeping children from the door way he found himself thinking back on it. Rune, their son, had been a quiet baby and Ignis had rather enjoyed carrying him. It took a few times and Gladio himself had stayed with Ignis while he administered the injections and spells needed to create the new life. He had stayed by Iggy's side as the experiments took their toll, making him weak and sickly. Then by some miracle it worked, Gladio had been so happy when Ignis told him. The first appointment they’d learnt it was a boy he’d hardly been able to contain his glee. Ignis was told Rune looked like the spitting image of Gladio where Ayah looked just like him. They were growing up so fast. Ignis rubbed his hand over the scar on his abdomen, smiling softly.

“Papa?” A tinny voice said from under the covers. “When’s daddy coming home?”

This was Ayah asking, trying to keep her voice low so as not to wake her brother but Ignis knew better and cold almost feel the second set of eyes boring into him. Ignis sat on the edge of the bed running his hand through her hair and adjusting the covers.

“Soon princess, very soon,” Ignis replied, in truth he had no idea and Gladios absence made him incredibly sad. “Try to get some sleep okay? And we can call him in the morning.”

“Why can’t we call him now?!” Rune whined.

Ignis reached across the bed, stroking his face lightly. “Because it’s very late, wouldn’t want to wake daddy up now would we?”

“Read us a story. Please?” Rune pleaded. “I’m not tired.”

“He can’t see stupid,” Ayah said punching Rune, making him sob.

“Daddy says we’re not supposed to talk about it Ayah!” Rune squealed.

Ignis sighed and removed his glasses, cleaning them absently on his shirt, he turned his face to look at the children, face sad. He head the stifled gasp at the shock of his white eyes. He rarely removed his glasses finding it less startling to people. “Someday I will tell you about this, what happened, why…. and I will tell you of our travels, about the king of kings and of the man I served before. When you are older. But now it’s time for bed. Sleep well and dream of happy things, not old men with scared faces.”

He leaned over to kiss both children on the forehead before moving to turn out the light. A tiny hand gripped his arm.

“What color were they Papa?” Ayah asked, this was the story that she’d wanted to hear for years but somehow both her parents had become experts at dodging questions about the years leading to Nocts disappearance. Any little detail would do, just something she could hold onto.

“Green, just like yours little princess,” Gladio replied entering the room and strolling over. He kissed Ignis gently on the lips before getting punched by Ayah and Rune who nearly knocked poor Ignis over in the process.

“Daddy!” They exclaimed.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be home tonight,” Ignis said. “But I’m glad you are. Now you can get them to sleep since you riled them up. I’ll be waiting in our room.”

“Okay Iggs.” Gladio pulled Ignis in close enough only he could hear the next part. “You better not be wearing anything when I get there.” Ignis blushed and departed.

It was almost an hour before Gladio final appeared in their room, stripping off his top layers and flopping on the bed beside Ignis in nothing but his black boxers. Ignis had his lips captured in his in an instant.

“I missed you,” he said, rubbing his hands over Gladio’s chest.

Gladio removed the dark glasses, thumbing over the dark scar. “I missed you to. And our children. I didn’t know when I would get home this time, I was worried the entire time I was gone,” Gladio said kissing him deeply.

Ignis pulled away, tracing the lines of his tattoo with his finger. “Gladio I…. I was thinking… maybe let’s have another. We don’t know when Noct will come back. The children are growing up so fast. Gladio I want another baby,” he said, trying to sort out his arguments. 

“Let’s talk about it in the morning okay? Who knows, he could come back tomorrow or another 10 years from now,” Gladio teased. “I am just happy to be home at last.”

“Tomorrow morning then..” Ignis agreed, pulling Gladio down to meet him as his lover grinded against him, his member already pressing hard against his boxers. God it felt so good to have Gladio close to him again, to feel his body against his. Duty aside, he could stay here forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally returns after 10 years to discover the world in ruin and his son. It is the last nigh before the end as the companions say good bye to their beloved friend and king

Ignis stood on the balcony, looking out into the street. There was no morning sun but in his mind he was picturing the days spent with his lover laying under the trees back home, the long walks in day light and mist of all the soft warms of the sun on his skin as he enjoyed his first cup of ebony in the morning. This had for a long time been his ritual, waking before anyone else to watch the sun rise. Even after his sight had gone he had continued to do this, basking in the rare moment of warmth and peace. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind as Gladio brushed his bristled chin over his skin, placing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder. Ignis moaned softly, tilting his head to catch his lips in a long drawn out kiss.

“Good morning,” he said, smiling softly. He turned, resting his head on Gladio’s chest, wrapping his arms around his muscled back and shoulders. It felt so good to have him close again.

“I thought about what you asked me last night,” Gladio whispered, tickling Iggy's earlobe. “I’m starting to warm to the idea. I like you pregnant, see you swell with my child.. humm, you never looked sexier. Ignis let's have another baby.”

“Oh six Gladio, I love you,” Ignis replied sinking into his lover. Gladio’s lips began to travel downward sending ecstasy through his body. “You mean to start right now?”

“Why not. No time to waste. Six you feel so good Iggs,” Gladio moaned, lips around his nipples, hand palming Ignis through his sleep pants. A loud crash and crying followed by yelling made Gladio pull away, groaning. “Our children are awake.”

“I’ve got em. Set the table?” Ignis asked. Gladio nodded, kissing Ignis, heading towards the kitchen.

Ignis entered the bed room to find Ayah on the bed with Runes toy as he tried to grab it. The bed was wet and a lamp was knocked over. Ignis was trying to figure out what had happened, feeling around for one of the children to pull them apart. He finally grabbed hold of Rune but in all the commotion Ignis tripped, hitting his head hard on the nightstand.

“Papa?” Ayah asked. “Daddy!!! Daddy help!” 

Ayah ran from the room straight into Gladio who knelt down and picked her up. “Ayah what’s wrong?” He asked. Gladio entered the room to see Ignis picking himself up off the floor, there was a cut on his temple and Rune was inconsolable.

“Ignis! What happened? Are you alright?” Gladio asked, setting Ayah down to check on Ignis. 

“I’m alright Gladio, I tripped is all, not the first time that’s happened,” Ignis insisted. 

By now Ayah was sobbing to. “I… I… I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Ayah princess, its okay,” Gladio said in a soft comforting tone. He stroked her hair and held her tightly. “What happened? Why were you and your brother fighting?”

“He wet the bed again! I keep telling him not to drink anything before bed!” Ayah whined.

“Gladio why don’t you take Ayah into the kitchen for some breakfast, I had better get Rune cleaned up. I’m fine. Really,” Ignis said, his tone pragmatic. 

“Alright but don’t take to long okay?” Gladio replied.

He took Ayah into the kitchen, setting her on the counter and drying her tears as he prepared breakfast. He heard the bath in the other room and Ignis humming softly as he got Rune cleaned up, he smiled lightly. It warmed Gladio watching how good of a mom he was. He looked back at Ayah, knowing what she was thinking before she even said it.

“He’s fine Ayah, Papa isn’t mad,” Gladio said. “What happened wasn’t your fault okay princess?”

“Daddy… how did it happen?” Ayah asked. Gladio sighed, looking away defeated. “Please. I need to know.”

“Okay,” Gladio replied, knowing there was no way to get out of it this time. “Long ago when you were still in papa's belly, before we even knew about you, your papa fought an impossible battle against a great sorcerer to protect the king. He won but at a great cost. Noctis would have died that day had it not been for your papa. Ignis is the strongest man I know Ayah.” In the next room he can hear the water draining from the tub, deciding now would be a good time to cut the story short. “You know he will be mad if I don’t at least try to talk to you about fighting with your brother.”

“Let’s not and say we did?” Ayah asked.

Gladio ruffled her hair. “Just try to be nicer from now on?” Gladio replied. Ayah promised. “That’s my girl.”

Ignis appeared in the doorway holding Rune. Ayah jumped down from the counter to wrap her arms around Iggy's waist. “Papa I’m sorry! I’m sorry.”

“You okay Iggy?” Gladio asked.

“Never better,” Ignis replied, hugging Ayah to him. “Shall we agree then that a nice relaxing morning is in order?”

Gladio’s phone rings. “Hold that thought, I should take this, it’s Prompto,” Gladio replies. He answers, hearing Prompto's voice on the other line. “Prompto. Prompto! Slow down. You saw what?!” Gladio’s jaw drops in amazement as he listens to Prompto speak. “Yes of course. We will be there as soon as we can. See you soon Blondie.” Gladio hangs up, turning to Ignis. “He’s back.”

“You mean?”

Gladio nodded, realizing Ignis couldn’t see the gesture. “Ya.. we need to make for hammerhead right away. Pack light. I’ll see about getting some wheels. We leave in an hour.”

“We want to come to!” Ayah insisted.

Ignis threw a knowing look at Gladio. “It has been a long time and they can stay with Talcott while we…. take care of things. It’ll be good for them to spend some time with Near to.”

“Get them packed Ignis, we haven’t time to waste. Meet me downstairs in an hour,” Gladio instructed. “It’s about damn time we finished this.”

What forces awaited them on the road ahead, Ignis shoot at the thought of facing down Ardyn once more but Gladio was right, it was time. Noctis was back. The time had come for the king of kings to take back his throne.

——————————————————————

 

The three companions sat alone in a booth, tired from the journey to hammerhead. Gladio had driven all night, Prompto, so Ignis assumes had done the same. He looked over to the booth behind theirs, watching Ayah and Rune fast asleep, despite having refused to go to bed. Near on the other hand was far to excited and even a bit nervous to sleep, his young face reflecting all they themselves were feeling as they waited.

“Shouldn’t be long now,” Gladio said, breaking the silence.

“Papa, what if he doesn't like me?” Near asked.

Prompto smiled lightly, staring at his son, at the cerulean eyes that were his, the freckles and the boys raven hair that looked so much like his fathers. “He will love you as I do,” he replied kissing the boys brow and drawing him in.

A truck could be heard down the road and the four looked up, peering out the window for any sign. At last the truck came into view, screeching to a halt, it’s light shining in through the window. 

 

Prompto was the first one out the door, grabbing at Iggys arm excitedly, leading him almost to fast for him to follow. He looked at Noctis, taking him in, the cloths were the same but the face was older, changed, more serious and covered in a scruff beard, but he was Noctis and he was home. He wanted to run to him, to throw his arms around his husband and never let him go but something stayed his feet, freezing the distance between them.

“Hey,” Noctis said awkwardly.

Gladio scoffed. “Hey? That’s all you have to say after all this time?!” He retorted, giving Noct a hard but playful shove. 

Noct chuckled, turning his gaze to Prompto, who looked lost in his thoughts, desperate for something, anything to say. He’d grown ad filled out these past 10 years and did he ever look cute with that little beard. Tears were starting to form in Prompto’s eyes, rolling down his freckled cheeks as at last his feet began to move. 

“Noct! It’s you! It’s really you,” he cried, closing the distance between them and locking Noctis in a deep passionate kiss, Noct returned his kiss in kind, albeit a little embarrassed by the level of pda.

“Ya I noticed,” he joked back, running his hand down the side of Prompto’s face, for a moment there was only them, no one else in the world existed. He was home.

“Well, well, you kept us waiting,” Ignis said, drawing Noct back to reality.

He looked at Ignis as if he were seeing a ghost, walking towards him slowly. He clapped a hand on Iggys shoulder, smiling. “Not like I wanted to. Come on, we’ve got some catching up to do.”

“Let’s head inside,” Ignis suggested.

It was only then that Noct noticed the boy standing beside Prompto, clutching at his sleeve and looking between them like a man starved with all the eagerness of youth. “Papa… is that…” Papa… the boy had called him papa. But that couldn’t be! He looked at Prompto questioningly. Who was this boy?

“He’s ours Noct,” Prompto said, answering the question written so plainly on Nocts face. He lifted the edge of his shirt, showing Noctis the scar. “I called him Near. I found out not long after you vanished and I have raised him on my own ever since with help from Gladio and Ignis in the beginning.”

Noctis knelt lower to the boy so he was looking Near in the face. He cupped the boys shoulders, grinning as he looked at his son for the first time before pulling him into a tight hug. “My son.” He said. “My beautiful son. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. He looks just like you Prom, my hair though.”

“And your strong will to. Though I must admit I’m a bit relieved he got your love of sleep and love of Iggys cooking to,” Prompto chuckled. “Noct you should see what Ignis can do now!”

“So Ignis, you’re really cooking like you used to?!” Noctis asked.

“Well more or less. I can manage with far less help than I did before,” Ignis replied.

“You know it’s okay to ask for help. You don’t need to prove anything to us,” Prompto chimed in.

Gladio wrapped a supporting arm around Ignis, his face sympathetic. “Probably more about proving it to himself. I say we leave him to it.” 

“Ya I guess that’s how he got so good! Even better than before,” Prompto agreed. “If you can believe it of course.”

“My tastebuds sure do just thinking about it, I’m starving,” Noctis replied. “What you say we grab some food and catch up over a good meal?”

Gladio whispered something to Ignis who nodded in response. “Another time perhaps. You two have a lot to talk about and we had best get our children to bed. We can talk more in the morning.”

“Alright Iggy,” Noctis agreed, happy for the time alone with his husband and son. After all he knew something they didn’t and he wanted to make the most of the time he had left.

Sleep didn’t come easy to Noctis after all the time in the crystal. So he lay awake, listening to the sound of Prompto’s breathing beside him. Outside he could hear the fire going, the sounds of the night closing in. At last the silence became to much and Noct slipped quietly from the bed. As he approached the front of the camper, he stood a moment watching his son sleep, glancing back towards Prompto, heart heavy with woes. He hadn't told him yet, how could he? All Noct wanted now was to live and to raise his son, to have a normal life. He didn't ask for any of this. Noctis exited the camper closing the door softly so as not to wake his sleeping family. 

Ignis stood alone by the fire, deep in thought, he almost didn't hear Noct approach. “Hey Iggy,” he said.

“Couldn't sleep?” Ignis asked, Noct sighed in response and Iggy nodded his understanding. “Can't say I'm surprised with what tomorrow will bring.”

“Ya….. how long have you known?” Noct asked.

“I've always known Noct. Gladio also though perhaps no quit as long as I… have you told Prompto?” Ignis asked.

“How can I? How can I make him understand? Promise me Ignis, you won't tell him, it has to come from me,” Noct replied.

There was a long silence as Ignis shifted awkwardly. “You have my word,” he said. “Your friends are with you… to the very end.”

Noctis slipped a letter from his pocket, handing it to Ignis. “This is for Prompto and for my son, will you…” Ignis took the letter from Noctis slipping it into his own pocket. “You know, looking back it wasn't all bad.” Noct continued, Ignis chuckled.

“I suppose we did have some fun along the way,” Ignis agreed.

“Our fair share of troubles to, but I don't have any regrets,” Noctis said, face hard and thoughtful. He thought of all he was leaving behind, reminding himself what he was doing was for them. “Luna and you guys brought me this far, now I'm on my own.”

“No. You won't be going alone. I'll…..”

“You're right. I wouldn't have made it all this way without you guys. Why stop now? In the end I might not have you by my side, but I'll have you in my heart,” Noct said, clapping a hand on Iggys shoulder. “Thanks. Thanks for everything, Iggy.”

A tear rolled down Iggy's face as his memory flashed before him, memories of a small raven haired boy with sapphire blue eyes and a sad smile, memories of that boy growing up into a man. Though only a few years older Ignis couldn't help but feel a seance of near paternal pride at the boy he had helped raise.

“Guess we’re homeward bound now. Time to suit up,” Gladio said.

“Yes! We finally get to rock these threads!” Prompto exclaimed. 

Noctis turned in surprise, shocked to see his other two companions standing behind him. His heart pained at the thought of what he would tell Prompto, of seeing his forever happy grin stolen from his face.

“Wear them with pride,” Ignis said, face solum.

“Yeah, I just hope they still fit,” Noct replied with a half hearted smile, face suddenly becoming serious. “So yeah…. i… um…”

“Out with it,” Gladio demanded.

Noctis took a few shaky steps towards Prompto, taking his hands in his. “I just… Damn it… the hell does this have to be so hard……,” he took a deep breath, closing his eyes to steady himself before starting again. “I think you’ve known for a while Prom, that I…. that I’m not coming home from this one….,” Noct began. Prompto looked up horrified, tears already forming in his eyes, ready to protest but Noct placed a hand gently to the side on his face, wiping them away. “So I… I made my peace. Still… knowing this is it…. seeing you all here, seeing my son…. well… it’s more than I can take.”

Prompto pulled Noct closer, sobbing into his shirt. “Yeah, you’re damn right it is. You can’t leave again, please don’t make me do this without you,” he whispered, afraid to speak louder, losing all faith in his trembling voice. 

“I have to Prom, it has to end with me, for our son, for our people, for our friends,” Noct replied.

Gladio let out the breath he had been holding, the tension easing as the words they had all been too afraid to say came rolling out. “He spit it out.”

Ignis placed a hand on Nocts shoulder, sympathetically. “It’s good to hear,” he said, fighting to hold back his own tears. 

“Well… what can I say? You guys are the best,” Noct said, feeling the arms of his companions wrap around him, unable to speak another word

——————————————————————


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis dies and the companions burry their king.

The hour was at hand, they had fought their way to the citadel, escorting Noctis home. But the man before them was not the boy that had left these hallowed halls but the king who would soon reclaim his throne. Ardyn was dead. Now all that was left was to say goodbye. Rain fell as they stood there on the stone steps in silence, each trying to find the right words to say, knowing this was the end.

“So this is farewell,” Ignis said at long last.

“Yeah, here we are,” Noct replied.

Gladio shifted awkwardly, sighing deeply. “It’s all you.” His face sullen and resolute.

Noct took a step down towards them, holding his hand out to Prompto who took it delicately. He closed his eyes as Noct ran his free hand over his cheek, brushing the wet hair away from his freckled face, as he spoke his name softer then he ever had before.

“Promoto.” Noct whispered, resting his forehead on his.

“No turning back now,” Promoto said.

“Prom… I…,” Noct stammered. What could he possibly say now that would make this all better for him. Instead Promoto closed the distance with a kiss deeper and more passionate than any that HD come before.

“I love you Noctis. You are the best man I ever knew. I…. I want you to know… we’ll be okay. I’ll miss you till i die but we will be okay so you just do what you’ve gotta do,” Prompto said, holding back tears. “Six… losing you is gonna suck so bad.”

“I’ll wait for you Prom, long as it takes. I’ll be with you, always,” Noctis replied, kissing Prompto one last time before once again ascending the steps and turning to address the others. “Promoto, Gladio, Ignis, I leave it to you. Walk talk, my friends.”

“Godspeed and take care, majesty,” Ignis said, bowing his head, Prompto and Gladio following suit.

“The time has come,” Noct said at last, Boeing his head, turning in one swift motion to ascend the stairs.

Behind them demons had begun to emerge from the ground as the three companions turned to face them. Gladio clapped a hand on Prompto’s shoulder to shake him back to reality.

“Keep your head down Ignis, promise me. I can’t lose anyone else I care about tonight. That goes for you to Blondie,” He said.

Ignis did as he was told, staying on the edge of the fight, he drew his daggers, swinging out in front of him as he sensed the enemy near. He could hear the laboured grunts from Gladio as he swung his monster sword and Prompto’s gun as he swiftly manoeuvred around the great beasts. They were doing well Ignis thought until something went horribly wrong. To his left Gladio cried out in pain as the sickening sound of diced flesh met Iggy's ears.

“Gladio!! No!” Prompto shouted.

“Gladio?” Ignis asked, calling out for his husband as he tried to make his way to him. He could hear Gladio’s raspy breaths and moans. “Gladio where are you?! What’s happened?”

“No Iggs, stay back.. st… stay,” Gladio struggled. Gladio watched in horror as a demon side swiped Ignis, biting into him hard with its venomous fangs. “Ignis! Check him!”

The beast dropped Ignis, turning its attention to Gladio who had stood with renewed vigour ready to attack. Prompto ran to where Ignis had followed, gasping in shock at the sight. Black miasma oozed from the wound, dripping from his eyes and mouth, his white eyes turning black.

“Ah Gladio..? New problem…,” Prompto shouted.

Gladio swung at the beast, rage building, driving him forward. He glanced over at Prompto and Ignis, a pang of guilt and sadness washing over him. Ignis convulsed, spattering black all over Promoto who struggled to find some way to help. He was so focused on Ignis he hardly noticed the sun that had started creeping over the ruins or the demon now turning to ash in the light. Gladio collapsed beside them, clutching wound. Sun light washed over the courtyard, bathing the world in light. 

Gladio dragged his broken body over to where Ignis lay with his head in Prompto’s lap, taking his hand that had fallen limply to the side.

“I don’t know what to do,” Prompto wept.

“Sit him up, we need to get him into the light,” Gladio suggested, struggling to assist Prompto best he could. The choking became more desperate as more miasma forced its way out of Iggy's body, turning to smoke as it hit the light. At last it stopped and Ignis lay still in Prompto’s arms. “Ignis…. no no not you to… come on…”

Ignis shot up, coughing as he spat the last of the black onto the ground, looking around confused. Prompto saw it first, the green hues that had replaced white. He grabbed for Gladio silently gesturing to Iggy's face as he the formerly blind man reached up to touch the scars on his face. It was only when Gladio groaned as he collapsed into his back, losing the last of his strength, that Ignis turned and noticed his companions.

“Missed one Iggs, sorry…,” Gladio joked. He lay his head back, looking up at the sky. “Iggy, your eyes! I’m glad I got… I got to see them.. so beautiful Ignis. I’m sorry I’m not gonna make it home with you Iggs. Out of potion. Tell them about… six… ah…. tell them for… me. Promise Iggy.”

“You can tell them yourself,” Ignis replied, pulling a last Phoenix down from his pocket. “I saved it, just in case.”

He cracked the bottle over Gladio’s wound, watching the skin knit together before his eyes. He kissed Gladio, caressing his face as he held him close. After a long moment they joined Prompto, watching the dawn.

“It’s so beautiful. I never thought I would see another sunrise,” Ignis said, weeping at the beauty of the light.

“He really did it..,” Gladio said with a sigh.

“You don’t get it do you?! The light has returned. Which means…. Noct is…. Nocts gone. He’s dead and he’s never coming back,” Promoto wept. Ignis pulled him in, rubbing a hand down Prompto’s back to comfort him.

What felt like an eternity passed until Prompto had cried what tears he had and now sat in silence. Gladio stood, clearing his throat. “Come on, we should go… we need to bring him home. He should be with his family. Noct should be with his family. This place isn’t our home any more.”

“Agreed,” Ignis replied. “Prompto perhaps you should wait here. Lord knows what we may find…”

“I’m going with you. I need to see it, I have to see him Ignis,” Prompto insisted. “He’s my husband.”

The rest of the walk to the throne room was silent. Prompto reached the door first, hand hesitating on the latch. He rested his forehead against the wood for a long moment. “Maybe…. maybe it didn’t kill him. Maybe…,” Prompto stammered, knowing in his heart it was a foolish hope.

“Prompto..,” Ignis said voice full of compassion. He pulled him back as Gladio opened the door, creeping loudly on only hinges.

Before them lay the evidence of Nocts last moment, his body still hunched in throne, his father's sword piercing his chest. Ignis held Prompto’s head to his chest, turning his face away.

“Don’t look Prompto. You needn’t see him like this,” Ignis said. Prompto nodded and Ignis watched as Gladio ascended the steps to the throne. 

Gladio bowed before the throne, saying a prayer over the body before he pulled the sword free, catching the body as it fell forward, limp and cold. He had carried Noct several times over the years but this time was by far the hardest. Every step felt like led, the distance back to Prompto and Ignis to far. He changed a look into the dead kings face, seeing none of the youthful boy he had once known. He’d been so hard on him as a boy, even hated him at times. To be honest Noct has not made it easy to be his shield, he was nothing like his father. But now as Gladio looked down at him he wondered if he knew, all the words Gladio hadn’t spoken, all the love he felt for him despite his will to hide it. 

He lay Noctis at Prompto’s feet, placing his hands across his chest. At first Prompto regarded Noctis as a thing, not quite seeing him as he knelt down, touched the dead face and brushed away the hair. Then the years came again. Prompto sobbed bitterly as he cradled Noct in his lap. 

“Noct… come back to me, please,” Prompto sobbed. “Please don’t leave me here alone.”

That was all Ignis could take before he to broke. He knelt beside Prompto, a tear running down his face as he remembered the first time he had met Noctis all those years ago. How small they both had been then and how terrified he himself had been at the prospect of becoming Nocts advisor. He never could have guessed they would become such good friends. Now to see him here like this it was more than he could bare.

The three of them sat in silence a long time until Gladio lifted Noct once more, placing him in the back of the car. Ignis drove for the first time since losing his sight, the task seemed to lift his spirits some but only just. It was evening once more as they pulled into hammerhead.

Cindy rushed out to greet them cheerfully, realizing all to quickly what had happened. She threw her arms around Prompto’s neck.

“Papa, where’s daddy?” Near asked, skulking towards them, shoulders hunched. “Is he coming home soon?”

A not formed in Iggy's throat and Gladio squeezed his hand for support. “We best leave them to it Ignis. We have our own children to worry about. Cindy will look out for him now.” He said.

Prompto swallowed hard, bending so he was more at Nears level. “Near your daddy… he didn’t make it. He was so brave, fought so hard for us but in the end…”

“No! You’re lying! Where is he?!” Near shrieked. Prompto looked towards the van and Near followed his gaze, setting off at a run. The scream that followed tore Prompto appart. “Daddy!! Daddy wake up!!”

“Near, he’s gone baby, I’m sorry,” Promoto whispered. Near pulled at Nocts arms, shaking him roughly. He looked up at Prompto, his bright blue eyes piercing in the dark of the van. Prompto pulled him away, holding him to his chest, petting his hair gently. “He love us so much baby. I know you can’t understand it now, I know this is confusing but he died for us, to bring back the light.”

“But why?! We were fine! Everything was just fine!” Near exclaimed.

“We weren’t okay baby. Things were bad, if he hadn’t done it we would’ve run out of supplies. Near, your daddy died so that weight have a better life. He was the bravest man I ever knew,” Prompto said, his words felt flat, as if he were trying to convince himself more than the small child in his arms. “It’ll be okay baby. We are going to be okay. I promise.”

The next days blurred together as they planned the funeral. They decided to keep it small and lay Noct to rest beside his favourite fishing spot by the water, the place his father had once taken him as a small child. There would be no tomb for this king, only a grave marker. No one would know where his resting place was accept for those he who had loved him best.

Promoto visited the grave every day. Somehow talking with Noctis calmed him. He placed a hand to his belly, feeling the slight stiffness in his abdomen. He had asked Ignis for help, pleaded with him to treat him one last time. Prompto had been delighted the first he’d felt the tell tale signs of a new life inside him, Nocts air, the last child he would ever father. This child in his belly made him feel closer to him, a piece of Noct that was just his. Ignis has cried when he told him the treatment had worked.

One day Near would understand what his father died for. He would understand how much his father has loved him, what he had sacrificed to bring back the dawn.


End file.
